A Promise He Can Keep
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: Ten years ago she fell for a boy with an indomitable spirit. But he never noticed her. Not like that. Time has passed and now he comes back into her life...will she get what she has dreamed of? Will there be a happy beginning? Or another sad farewell? RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT! This fanfic contains adult scenes and is not for under 18's!


_**A/N:** Yes folks I'm back! And this time I've delved into the Pokémon fandom! I began re-watching the original Indigo League series and then started to play Pokémon Go and then sought out some fanfiction to read. I couldn't find any that stayed true to the Anime Characters, so I wrote one of my own! I hope ya'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

 _Eagle Alchemist_

 __xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__

 **A Promise He Can Keep**

 _By Eagle Alchemist_

It was mid fall in Cerulean City and the weather had been foul for the past week. As such the cities residents had stayed home. Not wanting to brave the torrential rain and strong winds. That meant visitors to the Cerulean City Gym were non existent. The resident Gym Leader had no one to train, battle or educate and entertain thanks to the weather. So she had chosen to make the best of things and train with her Pokémon. Misty worked with her friends to build their stamina and strength. Finessing their attacks and techniques.

No loner the skinny tomboy, Misty had grown into a lovely young woman. Her vibrant tangerine hair now reached half way down her back and her fringe was so long it now framed her face. Her once slim frame had filled out in all the right places, giving her a beautiful figure similar to her older sisters. But she still had that fiery side, if a little more subdued. She was more mature now at age twenty. The young woman was so focused on her Pokémon and the training they were doing, she hadn't realised someone had entered the gym and was watching her work.

Admiring the way she moved so fluidly in the water, her light blue swim suit like a second skin hugging her curves. To the onlooker she was beautiful. As Misty finished off her work and got out of the pool, she scooped a towel from the floor and began to dry her face and hair. A gentle command let her Pokémon know they were free to rest or play as training was finished for the day. That was when she heard the clapping. It came from the back row of the seating area, shrouded in shadows.

"Who's there?" She called hoping the fear in her voice didn't come through.

Footsteps began to descend the stairs. She readied herself for anything, body tensing. Then a small flash of yellow caught her eye and a second later she heard a familiar little voice.

"PikachuPi!" The small yellow mouse leapt into her arms with glee. Misty was utterly surprised.

"Pikachu?" The she smiled "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Pika Pika!" The bright little smile was like a ray of sunshine.

"If you're here then that means..." She trailed off looking towards where Pikachu had come from.

Now she saw the person whom had clapped. Older, taller, but otherwise nothing had changed.

"Hey Misty." A lopsided grin and mischievous eyes "You looked good out thee."

"Ash." She blushed slightly, then she recovered "Well of course I did. I am the top water Pokémon trainer around you know."

"I believe it." Ash chuckled, then cocked his head "So don't I get a hug too? Or is Pikachu the only one to get a hug?"

"Pikaa?" The yellow mouse tilted his head questioningly.

A faint tint colored Misty's cheeks as she smiled. Stepping to him Pikachu jumped down to greet her Pokémon as she closed the distance between them. Softly wrapping her arms around Ash's middle she felt his arms curl around her. He may look the same in build but she was very mistaken. There was clear definition under that loose fitting hoodie. He smelt of the rain and trees. Something Misty found both soothing and thrilling at the same time. Had he braved this weather just to se her? That thought made her stomach flutter a little. After a tender squeeze they let go. Stepping back she looked up into those dark eyes. The familiar emotions of caring and determination showed in them.

"So what brings you all the way out here in this weather Ash?" She asked with a raised brow.

"What? I need a reason to visit with one of my best friends?" He grinned at her.

"I suppose you have a point." Misty laughed "It's good to see you. In person. I've seen you a few times on TV. You know in competitions."

"Yeah?" He seemed surprised "Thanks. I always miss having you there cheering me on."

"I miss that too and the travelling." She smiled reminiscing.

"So how many places have you been to now Ash?" Misty asked as she walked towards the living area of the gym.

"Lets see now..." Putting a finger to his chin he thought "After we went through Kanto, The Orange Islands and the Johto Region, I went to Hoenn where Brock rejoined me as you know from your short trip out there. Then I visited the Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Regions."

"Wow. No wonder you've been gone so long." Misty began to make some tea after tying a floral wrap around her waist.

"I saw so much Misty" Ash took a seat on the couch and continued enthusiastically "So many types of Pokémon and so many new friends. But it did make me miss my best friends a lot too."

The sweet sentiment made her heart beat a touch faster. He had missed her! Serving the drinks she sat facing him, Pikachu appeared and settled beside her. Idly she scratched his head lightly. They talked for a while about what was going on with each of them, Brock and Misty's sisters. How Professor Oak was and his mom too. They shared news from the many friends they had made over the years travelling the lands. As afternoon turned to evening a familiar sound made Misty smile and shake her head, Ash just laughed and looked sheepish.

"Still got an impossible appetite I see." She said.

"Ah, yeah, haha, I kinda haven't eaten since this morning." Ash replied.

"Well I can make you something." She rose from her seat "Let me see what I have in."

"NO!" Ash leapt to his feet and then saw her glare "I mean, let me cook for you. Since I bet you're tired from the training."

"You...can cook?" She gave a sceptical look.

"Of course I can!" He snapped feeling insulted "Brock taught me a few things, you know."

"Well...alright. I'm going to take a bath. Try not to burn the place down. Okay?"

"Don't worry. I got this, trust me." Ash grinned proudly.

~~~xxx~~~

Sinking into the bubble filled tub Misty let out a contented sigh. The warmth and the scent of the Sandalwood bubble bath she had used were relaxing. Closing her eyes she allowed her mind to drift. First she thought of her upcoming trip away. Something sorely needed. There were a few possibilities for a destination. None she had settled on yet. Then her thoughts moved to the training she had planned for some of the less experienced Pokémon at the gym.

That, led to thinking of Ash.

Misty hoped he wasn't trashing the kitchen. Her mind wandered into the memory section and replayed the moment they had hugged. Ash certainly had definition. The feel of those muscles hidden under his hoodie came back to the forefront of her mind and ignited the old feelings she had once had for him. The ones she had tried to bury way down deep inside since she was certain he would never return them. Mentally berating herself, Misty finished bathing and dried off. A quick skip across the hall to her room and she dressed.

As Misty made her way toward the open plan living room come dining room come kitchen, a delicious aroma met her. Omelette and rice. A simple dish. But it was something she had not had for a while. Upon reaching the kitchen she was amazed to see only a few pans in the sink and not so much as a speck of food on the counter.

"Wow, I'm impressed." She said, then saw Ash jump "Sorry did I surprise you?" She giggled.

"Maybe just a little." With a smile he gestured tot he table "Well? What do you think?"

Misty looked at the plates if food, the glasses of juice and the bowl full of Pokémon food for Pikachu. Nothing fancy. But the fact he had made it by himself made her smile.

"I gotta say, I'm pleasantly surprised. I thought for sure you'd make a huge mess or burn the food." She sat down giggling to herself at his less than pleased expression "Or both. But you said you could do it and you did."

"That's right and it's edible too." Ash grinned sitting opposite her.

The pair continued their earlier conversations as they ate. Misty admitting the food tasted very good. Ash stunned her by volunteering to do the dishes, something he had hated to do while travelling. As the evening drew late they said goodnight and Ash went to the guest room with his little yellow buddy at his heels. Misty went to her room and began doing her nightly ritual of pulling down the covers and fluffing her pillows in readiness for her to get into bed. She then set about doing her nightly checks on the Pokémon that lived at the gym.

While Misty was doing all this, Ash was getting himself ready for bed. He had changed into the vest top and boxers that had become his pyjama attire. Dropping onto the bed he rested his head on his hands, as his best buddy settled beside his pillow. With the cutest of yawns Pikachu fell to sleep instantly, worn out from travelling and playing with his friends. But Ash simply laid there staring at the ceiling. Thoughts swirled in his head. And every one of them were about Misty. Visiting one of his best friends hadn't been the sole reason for his trip to Cerulean City. No.

Suddenly agitated with himself Ash got up and left his pal sleeping soundly. Walking through the darkened living area and out into the main gym he stood by the pool and just stared into the water. The pool lights made it glow like some Ethereal entity. But that just made him think of her more. That was how she came upon him. Misty was heading to her room when she stopped and simply watched him. He looked so serious. Like something was bothering him. Something very important. Misty figured it was about Pokémon or some upcoming battle he had.

After all, this was Ash...the guy never really thought of anything except food and Pokémon.

"Ash?"

"Hm?" He turned and saw her "Oh hey. I thought you'd gone to bed already Misty."

"Not quite. Just finished up checking on the Pokémon before bed." She approached him cautiously "Are you...alright?"

"Me? Yeah I'm fine." Though his tone said otherwise and he knew it.

"Come on. You should know you can't lie to me. I know you too well Ash Ketchum." Misty smiled knowingly.

"Okay okay." He sighed defeated then looked into the water again "I'm...trying to figure out how to tell someone...how I feel about them."

"So, there's someone you're in love with?"

"Yeah." His face tinted pink now.

"Well, why is it so hard to tell them?" Misty asked "All you have to do is be honest."

"I know but it just isn't that easy." Ash's hands curled into fists "I just, think I left it too long. She might not think of me that way anymore."

"Why do you think that?" She enquired.

"Because..." Now his frustration reached tipping point and he blurted it all out "...I was a total idiot back then and couldn't see how she felt about me and now that I feel that way about her I keep thinking she will have moved on and I will look like a fool for saying anything!"

"Ash listen to me, if she truly had strong feelings for you, the chances of her having moved on would be pretty small." Her smile was so sweet and caring.

"Misty I..."

"It'll be okay. Just be honest with her. You won't look a fool for speaking what's in your heart Ash. Trust me." She turned to leave "Now just get some sleep and things will look better in the morning."

With lightening moves Ash grabbed her arm to stop her walking away. When their eyes met she saw how red his face was. Not angry red. Embarrassed red. They stared for a moment. Ash not sure what to say next. Misty not sure why her face suddenly felt so warm. What was Ash thinking? She wondered. The answer was about to given, in a way she could never have anticipated. With a strong tug Misty was pulled against Ash and he clumsily crushed his lips to hers. His eyes still open peering into hers as they grew wide with shock. When he pulled back she could only blink at him.

"Sorry. I just, couldn't face letting you walk away again Misty. I've missed you so much over the years." Ash's voice was low and thick with emotion "I was a stupid kid back then. I didn't see you the way I do now."

"Ash..."

"Please...let me finish..." He said "I...I'm in love with you Misty. When we were kids I really liked you but I was too scared to say so. But now I realise all those lost chances to tell you how much you mean to me. To show you."

Misty felt her heart beat faster and the heat on her face grew stronger. For all those years she had grown to love him. But he had never seemed to notice. Too dense and oblivious. Or so she had thought. But now here he was, Ash Ketchum, telling her his inner most feelings. Holding her against him and looking into her eyes. Just the notion of his body so close had her knees weakening and her centre moistening. Could he tell what he was doing to her?

"Misty are you..." Her finger pressed gently to his lips to hush him.

"Now it's time for you to listen." She told him sweetly "Ash, I'm in love with you as well. I have been for years. That's why...I never really dated. Because I was waiting. Hoping. Wishing...that you would someday feel for me as you do now."

"You mean that?"

"I do."

To prove her point Misty got up on tip toes and tenderly laid her lips to his. One hand cupping his jaw and the other gripping his vest. Softly she moved her lips across his, parting them just a little with each pass to tempt him. Being the fast learner he was, Ash picked up on the rhythm kissing her back just as lovingly. One arm curled around her back and held her closer. The other slipped into her hair, fingers massaging her scalp. Her scent was captivating. It made him think of the woods and oceans they had been to on their journey's. Her tongue brushed against his lower lip. As he mimicked the move their tongues touched and the sensation was electric. Suddenly his hold tightened and his hand swept up and down her back. Misty's arms snaked around his neck, one hand burying into his soft ebony hair and she pressed herself fully against him.

It was heavenly. Like a fantastic dream. But it was real. Not a fantasy.

The need to breath separated the pair. In the midst of the make out session their eyes had closed and now they slowly crept open again. There was an unspoken admission in Misty's eyes and she could see the very same in Ash's. They both had wanted this for some time. Misty knew deep inside this was far from over. She had dreamt of being with him, making love under the moonlight in some forest clearing or in a beach front cave, laying in the tall grass of a meadow. Tonight she was certain he would take her. She would become his in every sense of the word. Before Ash could even think to speak, her warmth left him and his hand was taken. Misty led him back into the living area and then onwards to her bedroom. He didn't protest. Just allowed her to lead him. It felt right. So very right.

Once the door was closed he took stock of the room. It was so Misty. Calm hues of blue everywhere. Stuffed water Pokémon toys on a chair in the corner. A huge tank full of tropical fish ran the length of one wall with her bed up against it. A light tug on his hand and his attention was drawn back to Misty. She was blushing. He knew why. Neither had to say it aloud. With a deep breath he followed her to the edge of the bed. Misty turned to face him. Small hands ran up his sides pushing his vest up and over his head. She had been right about the definition. He was gorgeous. She felt him tremble as her palms ran down his chest. Heard the slight intake of breath. Unable to resist the temptation Misty laid a few delicate kisses to his skin. One right over his heart that was beating hard. Another upon his nipple made him moan softly.

Now it was his turn. Ash ran his hands up Misty's sides. Under the thin pyjama top she wore. Skimming her soft skin as he lifted it up and off. As he gazed down at her Misty flushed anew. He could see her supple breasts and the urge to feel them in his hands was too much to ignore. Cautiously he cupped one. She gasped. As it were made of fine crystal Ash moved his hand lightly. She trembled and moaned softly. He traced a line down the centre of her chest all the way to her belly button. Misty shivered. Now he grew a little bolder. Getting on his knees, Ash laid a trail of kisses across her stomach as his hands danced up and down her sides.

It didn't take much effort to make her sit down. A light tug and she was on the edge of the bed, legs wide apart with Ash between and his face in perfect line with her chest. Now Misty moaned a bit louder as his mouth played tricks on her flesh. His tongue tickled her nipple. His lips encapsulated it. Instinct told him to such. The sound Misty made caused his half hard member to twitch. As she got lost in the pleasurable sensations, Ash deftly slid her pyjama shorts down. Without a thought she lifted herself up and the garment plus her panties fell to the floor. She was completely exposed now. It was both embarrassing and exhilarating.

She was beautiful. Porcelain skin that was silky soft. Her center a blush pink and glistening. Another twitch of his member and it grew even harder. Slowly dragging his finger tips along her thighs he watched as her legs parted further. Inviting him. Glancing his thumb over those soft pink folds earned him a shuddering moan. As his digit probed he watched her melt back onto the bed when he came upon a firm nub. Teasing it with circular motions Ash was amazed at how she grew more wet and how his name escaped her mouth on breathless moans. Just the sounds and the feel of her made his rigid as steel. Growing in confidence he incorporated two fingers in the exploration of her and found her opening. Sinking them inside he revelled at her response.

"Ah! Ash!" She cried out a bit louder, hips lifting off the bed.

For a split second Ash feared he had hurt her. But one look at her face belayed that thought and he continued. As his fingers moved inside her and his thumb teased that nub he used his free hand to hurriedly yank his boxers down. Still pleasing Misty he stood and kicked off the offending garment. Now he too was fully exposed. Never ceasing his ministrations he laid beside her and caressed her breast with his mouth. Misty felt something hard and hot press against her leg. One hand reached for it and the moment her fingers touched it Ash moaned deeply. The vibration shot through her breast like a lightening bolt. Curling her hand around his cock, Misty began to stroke it and that prompted Ash's hips to move of their volition. He left her breast and clamped his mouth onto hers. Tongues sliding together as they both increased their hand movements.

Then Ash unexpectedly pulled away and stilled Misty's hand with his. The question was clear in her eyes. He smiled and maintained his own hand movements on her. Watching her eyes grow wider and her mouth open in a silent gasp. Her breathing lost its rhythm and she careened over the edge of bliss. Ash noted his fingers were now soaked with a slick white substance. Misty's eyes closed and her breathing began to steady. Idly her hand on his shaft began to flex and move. It felt so good. A little too good. If she kept that up Ash was sure he wouldn't be able to hold back the flow of cum. For inexplicable reason he had the desire to sink his cock into the same place his fingers had occupied and blow his load. Again he stilled her hand to stave off the impending ejaculation. Her eyes opened again.

"Ash? Do you not like when I touch you there?" She asked looking a bit concerned.

"That's not it Misty." He shook his head "I promise you I like how your hand feels on my cock. It's just...if you keep that up...I won't be able to hold it back and I really wanted to...yanno..."

"Oh I get it now. I'm sorry, I almost finished things before we really got going." She giggled then rolled over to face him fully "Think we should get on the bed properly now?"

"Yeah I think it'd be better that way." Ash chuckled a bit as they began to shift.

Now situated better on the bed Misty laying on her back and Ash on his hands and knees over her, he watched the water of the fish tank cast her in a whole new magical light. Like she was a mermaid. Leaning down he kissed her. Long languid strokes of his tongue against hers. Ash settled between Misty's thighs and let his shaft rest upon her. She moved below him. His member slid lower. Raising his hips up the tip dropped into the perfect place. Entwining his hands with hers beside her head he slowly pushed into her. Misty's moans were swallowed into the kiss. Ash went slowly, delighting in how warm and soft and tight she was. Even so he found no resistance. Finally he came to rest fully seated within her. She twitched around him and it was glorious.

After a moment Ash drew back about half way and then slipped back into her. Never had he known such pleasure. His hand couldn't compare at all. As his hips rolled and gained a rhythm Misty's hips lifted to meet his gentle thrusts. They continued on together, moving as one and realising all their feelings for one another. The things that might not have been conveyed with words. No. Actions speak volumes above that and at that moment Ash and Misty knew they were meant for each other. The pace gradually quickened. The heat and need within them taking over. Her legs locked around his torso. His hands gripped firmly to her waist. Harder. Faster. Her walls began to squeeze his shaft and he could feel his eruption approaching like a bullet train. There was no stopping his body now. Ash was no longer in the drivers seat. Their bodies moved on their own. Instinct overpowering rationale. The air thick with their moans as they began to climb together to the pinnacle. That peak. That crescendo.

"Aaahhhh! Oooohh! ASH!" Misty's voice was a siren song to his ears dragging him down to the depths below.

"Misty! I can't...hold on...gonna...cum!" With that he rocked those hips hard driving deep within her as his seed shot forth and he shuddered from his release.

Spent, Ash slumped atop Misty as they both heaved in air as fast as their lungs would allow. They were sweaty. Exhausted. But blissfully happy. The pair barely had the strength to drag the covers over themselves before the need for sleep claimed them. Wrapped in each others arms they slept deeply. From then till morning they never once let go of the other. It was like even in their sleep they never wanted to lose the person they loved ever again so hung on tightly. Life for them would never be the same again...and that was just how they wanted it.

With the sunrise the next morning all the Pokémon were waking too. Including Ash's best buddy Pikachu. Who found it odd that he was all alone. Looking around he wondered where Ash was. Then he saw that the door to their room was open.

"Pi? Pika Pi?"

Pikachu made his way out into the hall and tried to figure out where his trainer was. He sniffed the floor for Ash's scent. Followed it to the pool. Now he picked up on Ash and Misty's scents. Once again he followed. Arriving at another door. This one was shut however. Of course that wasn't about to stop the tenacious mouse Pokémon. No way. With a jump he hung onto the door knob and turned it. The door opened a little, just enough for him to get inside. Making his way to the bed he leaped up and was surprised to find both Ash and Misty in bed together.

"Pika?" Pikachu moved to Ash's head and began to nudge him "Pika Pi. Pika. Pikachu! Pikachu Pi! Pika Pika!"

"Mmm..." Ash stirred and yawned "Hey Pikachu. What's up buddy?"

"Pika!" Now the little yellow mouse wasn't happy "Pika Pika! Pikachu! Pi Pi Pika!"

"Nnn...Ash, why is Pikachu so mad for?" Misty asked drowsily.

"Uh oh..." It suddenly hit him "I'm sorry Pikachu. I left you by yourself and you didn't know where I'd gone. I didn't mean to pal honest. I just...got distracted."

"Pikaa?"

"Oh so I'm a distraction huh?" Misty lightly thumped his chest.

"Yes. The very best kind." He laughed, kissed her and then scratched Pikachu's head "Well Pal, how do ya feel about living in Cerulean City?"

"Pi?" After a moment he understood and gave a joyful reply "Pikachu!"

~~~xxx~~~

Six months had passed since the night Ash and Misty finally became a couple. Ash had moved to the city in a temporary apartment for a couple months before Misty insisted he live with her at the gym. He didn't argue. They had not been able to keep their hands off each other. But then out of nowhere one day Ash declared he had something he needed to take care of and that he would be gone for a while. Misty hated the idea but he had assured her, promised her, he would return to her and never leave again. So the day he showed up back home at the gym she was overcome with emotions. She was almost in tears. He had kept his promise and come back to her. Now she just hoped he would keep his promise never to leave again. After hugging him for an age they both sat by the pool edge feet in the water.

"So. What was so important that you had to leave for 3 weeks Ash?" Misty asked, expecting to hear about some battle he had gone off to.

"Well actually it was something I wanted to get...for you Misty."

"For me?"

"Yeah." Ash pulled a Pokeball from his bag and handed it to her.

It was an unusual color to say the least. Not like any other ball she'd ever seen. The top half was a blue green shade almost the same color as her eyes and the bottom reminded her of the color of her hair. The band between the two was yellow with a matching button. She took it and gave him a quizzical look. He smiled.

"Well...go on..open it." He told her.

"Okay..." She held it out in front of her "Pokeball go!"

The familiar white glow shot out and the shape grew and grew. Finally it settled and the light vanished to reveal a Tentacruel. Misty gasped in surprise.

"So? Do you like it?" Ash asked her.

"For me?" She looked at him and he nodded "Oh my gosh! Ash! You went and caught this for me! You are so sweet!"

Misty hugged him tight and kissed him. Then he moved her back and got a serious look on his face.

"Misty...there is...something else." Tentacruel swam closer and unfurled one of its tentacles.

When she looked, Misty was stunned. There before her eyes was a white gold band with a deep blue sapphire stone encircled by small shimmering diamonds. When next she looked at Ash he was blushing almost a fuchsia color. He swallowed hard. Picked up the ring and held it out to her.

"Misty...will you...ah...will you...marry me?"

"Oh Ash..." Tears welled in her eyes "YES!"

With the ring slipped upon her finger, hugs and kisses, plus a hug for her Tentacruel too the pair began to get up. Misty thought to herself, now is as good a time as any. Taking Ash's hand to get his attention she smiled.

"Ash...I have something for you too."

"Really?"

"Yes..." She touched her stomach "We're having a baby."

Ash's eyes just about popped out of their sockets. Misty couldn't stop the laugh. He was so funny sometimes. Of course when it finally sunk it, Ash swept her into his arms and hooted with delight. They were going to be a family.

One big happy family of Ash, Misty, their baby and all their Pokémon!

 **Fin**


End file.
